


raspberry kiss

by ilen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, написано: 2014
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilen/pseuds/ilen
Summary: Минсок с ногами на кровати сидит, да задумчиво пальцами малину из миски вытаскивает – она кислая, но сладкая куда больше. Такая же, как то чувство, что у него в груди слева - к Лу Ханю: липко, вязко, въедается красным соком так, что не отмоешь. Мин пальцы облизывает – пробует красноту слизать, только ничего не выходит. С Ханем также все.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Kudos: 1





	raspberry kiss

Летняя ночь душит – душит безжалостно, раскаленным воздухом заполняя легкие под завязку так, что ни вдох сделать новый, не выдохнуть это из себя. Только горло больше разодрать, силясь хоть чуть-чуть прохлады губами ухватить – из открытой настежь балконной двери веет едва-едва, но Ханю и этого, кажется, достаточно было бы, чтоб не сдохнуть совсем. Последние недели вымотали так, что парень сам поражался, как выстоял концерт – да еще и выглядел нормально, улыбался. Жаль, никто в полной мере не оценит, чего ему это стоило после двух недель съемок – чужой коллектив, хоть и знакомы уже достаточно – все равно «не свой» он там. Фанаты по пятам – душат его не хуже этой летней ночи своим вниманием слишком сильным – нездоровым, опасным. Хань устал от этого, устал так, что сейчас может только валяться на кровати в своем номере, раскинув руки-ноги в стороны, словно звезда морская, на берег выброшенная - также задыхаться густым горячим воздухом, и думать лениво, что неплохо было бы в душ сходить, а то от него пасет так, что самому страшно. Но миссия, кажется, невыполнима – руку-то поднять с трудом удается. Потому что съемки-фанатки-концерты – Лу Хань устал безумно.

Устал безумно все это время быть без Минсока. 

Старший сейчас спать уже лег, наверно – он в номере с менеджером – к лучшему даже. Хотя Хань глупого и не сделал бы – банально не хватило бы сил. Только завтра опять лететь в Пекин – продолжать съемки, а Мин опять будет слишком далеко. И без сил вваливать в свой номер, но все равно доставать планшет – словно ненормальный, смотреть запросы по тегу #xiumin.  
Ведь позвонить – ни за что.   
Ведь позвонить – больнее только.  
Это нелепо даже – настолько съехать по своему другу лучшему – глупо, опрометчиво и крайне дерьмово. Настолько, что Хань временами готов на стену лезть, лишь бы не натворить чего неправильного – когда вдвоем остаются.   
Ирония в том, что под прицелами фотокамер Хань может позволить себе почти все – но только там. И не больше случайных бытовых прикосновений – в повседневной жизни.   
Хань, если честно, с ума сойдет скоро. Но предложи ему поменять что-то – откажется, не думая даже, откажется, хотя бы просто за возможность быть рядом с Мином, видеть его – и чувствовать время от времени на себе его взгляд. Лу больше надо – но больше нельзя. Больше – табу. Больше – в подушку ночью зарываясь лицом – только в мыслях, только задушенными вдохами-выдохами.   
\- Хань?  
Парень вздрагивает, вмиг вскакивая с кровати – усталость свинцом в конечностях разливается, но это и не заметно вовсе, когда прямо перед ним Минсок стоит, немного ошарашенный такой реакцией.  
\- Я стучался, но.. – у старшего глаза ничуть не виноватые – смотрят лукаво (а может Ханю кажется только), а в руках – обожаемых китайцем ладошках маленьких – зажата миска. И Мин ловит чужой взгляд на ней, смущенно улыбаясь. – Ты же любишь малину. Ну, я подумал, что .. Она холодная.   
Лу Хань придурок. Идиот и безмозглый дурак – сейчас только и может стоять, нелепо рот приоткрыв: Минсок от этого почему-то нервничать начинает – хотя Минсок не Хань, прекрасно понимает – почему именно.  
\- Ты в душе еще не был? – отрицательный кивок. – Иди, а то я прям чувствую эти прекрасные ароматы. Мы с малиной тебя подождем.

Дверь в ванную захлопывается слишком громко.

«..Мы с малиной тебя подождем.»  
Да чтоб тебя!..

Дверь в ванную захлопывается слишком громко – Мин вздрагивает слегка, неловко ведя плечом. С Ханем сложно – ему особенно – но с Ханем так, что эти сложности лишь тягуче сладкими кажутся: от них сердце заходится быстро-быстро, да в животе все в узел тугой завязывается. С Ханем сложно – только сам Хань простой.   
Вот и сейчас на кровати так и валяется планшет – пароль Минсок давно подсмотрел, поэтому спустя пару секунд уже видит на заставке фото с одного из концертов.  
Фото, где он Ханю в глаза заглядывает близко-близко – по миновским губам скользит улыбка, потому что он прекрасно помнит ту испуганную моську одного очень недогадливого китайца, когда подскочил к нему внезапно.

Лу Хань дурак, все-таки.  
Две недели – не позвонил даже. 

А Мину слишком долго – порознь. Так долго, как давно уже не было – и еще тоскливо и глупо. Ждать и ждать, пока позвонит – но, ни в коем случае, не самому, ведь Мин – та еще зараза. Все знает, и молчит, Ханя – и себя тоже - мучает (не известно еще, кого больше). И, кажется, пора с этим завязывать.

Когда шум воды стихает – Минсок с ногами на кровати сидит, да задумчиво пальцами малину из миски вытаскивает – она кислая, но сладкая куда больше. Такая же, как то чувство, что у него в груди слева - к Лу Ханю: липко, вязко, въедается красным соком так, что не отмоешь. Мин пальцы облизывает – пробует красноту слизать, только ничего не выходит. С Ханем так же все.  
А китаец стоит и не дышит почти – огромными глазами смотрит, как короткие пальчики исчезают в миновком рту, как их слишком яркие от сока губы обхватывают, мнутся под их напором.  
Лу Хань, кажется, сходит с ума – настолько, что подходит быстро, ловя ладошку с недонесенной до рта новой порцией – сам обхватывает, чувствуя, как по языку кислой сладостью разливается ягода.  
У Мина глаза огромные.   
У Мина все внутри оборвалось к чертям – но Хань видит только то, что ему собственные мысли позволяют: шок. Поэтому уже отпускает чужую ладошку, готовясь оправдываться, в шутку все сводить – готовясь, но не успевая. Мин быстрее – отставляет миску сторону, встает и притягивает к себе за шею дурацкого китайца, слизывая вкусную кислоту теперь уже с его губ – пока тот не опомнился, пока не сделал очередную глупость какую-нибудь.   
Хватит уже бегать.  
\- М-м-мин?! – едва Минсок отстраняется, задушено давится Хань, но не успевает еще что-то ляпнуть – старший его на себя тянет, на кровать – тремя пальцами малину не глядя хватает и запихивает в приоткрытый рот – липкая краснота по руке течет, на простынь капает, но это не важно.  
Вот совсем не важно, потому что Мин снова чужие губы мнет, юрким язычком в чужой рот проскальзывает – малину на пополам делит. Почти хнычет от удовольствия. И до Ханя наконец доходит.   
Минсок дуреет, но Минсок – язвительный лис – готов саркастично в ладоши похлопать, когда Лу пораженно хмыкает, чтобы в следующую секунду самому уже начать целовать старшего.  
Ким Минсок, очевидно, что вам сразу было нужно это сделать – потому что предыдущие 100500 намеков дурацкий китаец никак не оценил.   
Зато теперь Хань сам стаскивает с Мина футболку, сам губами скользит по молочной словно шее, оставляя на ней разводы красные пальцами: он еще малины подхватывает, мажет - слизывает – заставляет Минсока задыхаться, липкими пальцами хватаясь за высветленные, мокрые после душа прядки.

Им теперь, похоже, снова мыться придется - но это так, ненужной мыслью по краешку сознания.  
Ведь Хань, уже не стесняясь, водит руками – в малине все – по телу Мина, рисуя узоры непонятные на бледной коже, задевая соски – чтобы тут же их губами втянуть, прикусывая чуть. У Минсока грудь чуть выпуклая – не женственная, нет, но Лу Ханю крышу сносит только больше от этого: когда он ладонями по ней скользит, а старший податливо навстречу ласке выгибается и хнычет тихо-тихо. Почти не слышно, но Лу по губам зачарованно читает «Хань-Хань-Хань-Хань». И если это сон – китаец хотел бы никогда не просыпаться. 

Только сама мысль пугает до дрожи – Лу отстранятся, внимательно вглядываясь в непонимающее лицо старшего, понять все до конца пытаясь – осознать в полной мере. Минсок в его руках нетерпеливый – елозить тут же начинает, заламывает брови недоуменно.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты правда тут? – Хань не сдерживает улыбки, когда Мин очень выразительно закатывает глаза. А в следующее мгновенье старший уже сидит перед ним, серьезно заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Правда. И если бы кто-то не был таким тугодумом – был бы здесь раньше.  
«Здесь» - это в объятьях Ханя, в постели Ханя – «здесь» - это в самом Лу, в груди слева, где оглушительным боем стучит сердце.   
Мин целует снова - целует сладко, всего себя в этот поцелуй вкладывает – все, что накопилось за долгое время – так, чтобы Хань понял правильно, так, чтобы поверил окончательно.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Мин, Боже, как же я тебя люблю, - едва слышным шепотом, но достаточным, чтобы услышать – Мин фыркает, но настолько довольно, что Хань улыбается счастливо – слишком.  
\- Мы все в малине.  
\- Это намек?   
\- Нет, это я прямым текстом говорю, что нам надо помыться, - Мин хитро улыбается, спихивая с себя Ханя, и быстро оказывается у входа в ванну. – Вместе.  
Лу недоверчиво смотрит на приоткрытую дверь, из-за которой уже раздается шум воды – смотрит недолго, потому что тугодум он все же не настолько.  
И едва он заходит, к нему прижимается мокрый Мин, захватывая губами мочку уха.  
\- Я тебя тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> 140722


End file.
